1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loop-forming assembly incorporated in a weaving machine for producing a woven fabric having a multiplicity of warp pile loops formed one side thereof.
2. Prior Art
A known loop-forming assembly in a weaving machine, for instance, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 57-14304, comprises a plurality of doup or heddle units each including a pair of vertical guide legs A, A disposed at opposite sides of a loop-forming bar or lancet D in conjunction with a V-shaped needle B loosely slidably received in a pair of guide slots of the guide legs, as illustrated in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings. The needle has at its bent portion an eyelet C through which a loop-forming warp thread (not shown) is threaded. The two guide legs A, A descend in alternate turns to lower the needle B to bring down the loop-forming warp thread alternately to one side and then to the opposite side of the lancet D so as to pass the thread over the lancet D, and thus forming a loop of the thread.
The conventional assembly has a drawback in that it cannot cope with the trend of a high speed weaving machine because the guide legs A and the neddle B operate through mutual physical contact. Another but not smaller problem is that the prior assembly requires a pair of guide legs or wires and a needle per loop-forming bar, which means a increased number of component parts and hence so much complex device as a whole.